Paradise Lost
by GreyMoon.Huntress
Summary: "Sora Himoto is a dangerous person, cross her and face the consequences." That was the warning that alerted people of her presence. However, now that she's moving to a brand new school, the students there have no idea who they're messing with.


**A/N: Hey! It's been so long and I'm so very **_**very **_**rusty, I need to write something if not I'll go INSANE! Sorry, it's just that there's a lot going on right now and I'm not sure it's going to end anytime soon. I'm thinking of officially putting 'A Cherry Blossom's Life' in HITUSE or whatever that's called, I just really don't know how to continue that!**

…**..**

**Anyhow! I'm sorry (again) for getting off track there, now this is in a way like AU, but not hardcore. The main concept is still the same, Sora is still going to have the same goal so to say, just that her personality and background is mostly totally different. It helps that they never really mention anything about it in the manga in the first place, right!? Well yes, you'll see what I mean as you read along anyway. Oh! And another thing, though there will be suggestions of yuri pairings and love, the main couple isn't going to be yuri! I'm going to pair her up with a male OC that I'll introduce later, don't worry the friendship and whole love drama will still be there! ;D **

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

The sun shone brightly burning my closed eyelids. I hated the sunlight; it was just too hot and made my flesh turn a painful red. Standing, I walked over to the small window next to me and shut the curtains closed. I sighed and pinched the skin between my eyebrows, I didn't get enough sleep, I couldn't bring myself to with all the tests and papers I needed to fill out. The only reason I'm even trying to change schools is because the people in my present one are getting too attached, too _comfortable_, and I can't have that.

They like to indulge themselves in lies and pretend to be my friends, thinking they can fool me however, is stupid. I know that they'll waste no time in stabbing me in the back as soon as the chance presents itself. I was betrayed more than enough in the past and I'm no longer the idiot I was back then.

No, not anymore, I'd made it loud and clear to them all. Crossing me would be their end. They know very well what I'm capable of, though they hadn't the vaguest idea of who I truly was, they only know who I am now, not who I was in the past. And I intended on keeping it that way.

Rubbing my eyes I stood up and made my bed, getting everything ready for my last day in this middle school and stared at my reflection once I was done. My long bright scarlet-colored hair falling past my waist, the small set of bangs that softly framed my face, my pinkish white flesh and the startling pair of large sky blue eyes that looked back. Scrunching my nose I went ahead and showered then got dressed in my dark blue jeans, large white shirt and black converse, this school didn't have a uniform code or anything so I could wear what I wanted, sadly if I recalled correctly my new school did.

Ah well, this made things easier I suppose, it helped to better conceal my true nature anyway. Braiding a small part of my hair on the side, I threaded my silk black ribbon within and with that I was ready to go.

In school everyone treated me like a queen, they kissed the ground I walked on all because my father was a very important and very wealthy man. They all thought I was '_daddy's little girl_', some spoiled brat that got anything she wanted. Though I knew this to be very far from the truth, I made sure to take full advantage of it, I pretended to be exactly what they thought.

It really is too bad that I must leave this school, to think that I'll be no more than a shadow to the people in my new school, well at least that's what I want.

I smirked all day today, and it made me want to do so again as I recalled the way the teachers smiled tightly in my direction, really I could see the fear in their eyes, the way their hands would treble slightly and the light sheet of sweat covering their faces. I could even see the pulse in their collar bone and it just made me feel as if I held all the power, if only that were true.

Heading home on my motorcycle my phone rang, and rang, and rang, and rang; text messages, lost calls, voice mails, etc. I stopped my bike and turned my phone over, ripping out the battery in the process, I threw it inside the nearby trashcan and then pulled out the small chip at the side of the cell and pocketing it I threw the cell on the floor and made sure to run it over twice before speeding away. I would make sure to buy another one later.

Once I got home it was already dark, since the school was pretty far away from my neighborhood. Actually, now that I thought about it the high school I was going to enter tomorrow was more than a few miles away, but then again that's why I was going to be staying in their dorms.

Yawning, I got into bed, not really bothering to eat anything. It was done, I got accepted and had finished filling all the necessary information and send it to them, and everything was packed. I'd made sure to have my old clothes and unnecessary belongings burned, all the useless farewell gifts disposed of. Now all I had to do was sleep.

**A/N: So yes! I am aware that when you finish middle school you don't immediately transfer to a high school, you still have to go through summer and stuff, but let's just pretend its normal here, yea? Good, I already have the second chapter, just need to type it up so I hope you want more . ~!~**


End file.
